Various pressure sensing devices have been used for pressure sensing. Factors such as cost, sensing range, sensitivity to change in pressure, and durability may make some pressure sensors more preferable than others for a particular application. Another factor in the selection of a pressure sensor is usability of a pressure sensor in harsh conditions. For example, some capacitors may not be usable in harsh environments such as areas with very high temperatures. Further, pressures sensors that have many moving parts are generally prone to breakdowns. Thus, in some applications, pressure sensors with few or no moving parts may be preferable.
In some applications, a capacitance based pressure sensor may be preferable. However, such a pressure sensor often has to overcome issues related to unwanted stray capacitance that can negatively affect, for example, the sensitivity of the pressure sensor.
Thus, in some applications, a capacitance based pressure sensor that minimizes effects of stray capacitance and extends durability of the sensor may be desirable.